parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darienladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night
Cast: * Peddler - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Jafar - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Gazeem - * Iago - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * The Cave of Wonders - Itself Transcript: * (4000Movies' Productions Logo Appears) * (Sailor Moon Intro Begins) * Fighting evil by moonlight * Winning love by daylight * Never running from a real fight * She is the one named Sailor Moon. * She will never turn her back on a friend * She is always there to defend * She is the one on whom we can depend * She is the one named Sailor... * Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, * Secret powers all so new to her * She is the one named Sailor Moon. * (Instrumental Break) * Fighting evil by moonlight * Winning love by daylight * With the Sailor Scouts to help fight * She is the one named Sailor Moon. * She is the one named Sailor Moon. * She is the one... Sailor Moon! (Echoes) * (Sailor Moon Logo Appears) * (Fade to Black) * (Smoke Appears as "Arabian Nights" plays) * 4000Movies' Productions presents * Darienladdin * Max Taylor:(Sining): Oh I come from a land, From a faraway place, Where the caravan camels roam, Where they cut off your ear, Where it's flat and immense, If they don't like your face, And the heat is intense, It's barbaric, but hey--it's home! When the wind's at your back, And the sun's from the west, And the sand in the glass is right, Come on down, Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night, Arabian nights, Like Arabian days, More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights, 'Neath Arabian moons, A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes. (now speaks) Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer-- (Camera zooms in hitting duckula in face) Too close, a little too close. (Camera zooms back out to Cut) There. Welcome to Agrabah. City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break (taps it on table), will not--(it falls apart)--it broke. Ooohhh! Look at this! Pulls out Tupperware) I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. (Pries it open, makes raspberry sound.) Ah, still good. (Camera begins to pan to right. Duckula hurries to catch it.) Wait, don't go! (Stop pan.) I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this. (Max pulls the Magic Lamp out from his sleeve.) Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts. (Another pan, this one slower to left. Again, Max rushes to catch up.) This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? (Max Taylor pours shiny sand from the lamp into his hand.) It begins on a dark night (Baloo throws sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape.), where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.(Camera tilts down to find Giovanni sitting on his horse and Pingu on his shoulder. Ratigan comes riding up to the pair.) * Giovanni: You...are late. * ????: A thousand apologies, O patient one. * Jafar:You have it, then? * : I had to slit a few throats to get it. (Pulls out half of the medallion. Prince John reaches out for it, but Ratigan yanks it back.) Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure! (Alvin squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion.) Ouch! * : Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. * What's coming to you! Awk! * (Giovanni pulls out the second half of the medallion. He connects them, and the insect medallion begins to glow. Finally, it flies out of Prince John's hand, scaring the horses, and is off towards the dunes.) * Quickly, follow the trail! Faster! * (All ride off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant lion's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes.) * At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders! * Awk! Cave of wonders! * By Allah! * Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine! * (Ratigan starts to approach the lion's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles as he goes.) * Awk, the lamp! Awk, the lamp! (Now that Louie and Prince John are alone, opens up in normal English.) Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up? * ( puts his finger to his lips and shushes him. Ratigan reaches the cave, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking * Cave: Who disturbs my slumber? * : It is I, ????, a humble thief. * Cave: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. * (??? turns to P * What are you waiting for? Go on! * (???? hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back, but the lion's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. All that are left are Giovanni, Louie, and the two separated halves of the medallion.) ** Jafar: Nooooo! * Cave: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough. * ( unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he does so.) * Alvin Seville: I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp. Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off, that I'm molting. * Giovanni: Patience, Alvin, patience. Gazeem was obviously less than worthy. * Alvin Seville: Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred-- I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise. What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big-- * Giovanni: Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this Diamond in the Rough. Gallery: Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Movie Parts Category:4000Movies